2008 - (09.09.2008) Das neue Versions-Update ist da!
Unerlaubter Zugriff: http://www.playonline.com/ff11de/rule/uacs01.html Für den Fall, dass jemand unerlaubt auf ihren Account zugegriffen hat, können betroffene Spieler auf der folgenden Seite Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen: https://secure.playonline.com/supportde/index.html :Zu Ereignissen Neue Aufträge für die Areale von Die Flügel der Göttin wurden hinzugefügt. Ein Tutorial, das die grundlegenden Spielinhalte erklärt, wurde den drei Startnationen hinzugefügt. : Die folgenden Jobs können von nun an Artefakt-Aufträge erneut annehmen, nachdem sie diese bereits abgeschlossen haben. Dadurch ist es den Spielern dieser Jobs nun möglich, Artefakt-Rüstungen ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechend wiederzuerlangen: Blaumagier / Freibeuter / Puppenmeister Neue Aufträge für das Erlernen neuer jobspezifischer Waffenfertigkeiten wurden hinzugefügt. : Von nun an können im Vana’diel der Vergangenheit in den folgenden Arealen Miet-Chocobos genutzt werden: Süd-San d'Oria (R), Bastok-Markt (R), Windurst-Weiher (R), Jugner-Wald (R), Pashhow-Sumpfland (R), Meriphataud-Berge (R) : : An den Abenteurer-Gefährten wurden folgende Veränderungen vorgenommen: :*Die folgenden Typen von Gefährten können nun unter bestimmten Bedingungen die Job-Fähigkeit Provozieren nutzen: :::Angreifer, Heiler, heftiger Angreifer, besänftigender Heiler :*Die Voraussetzungen für das Verändern der Ausrüstung der Gefährten wurden erleichtert. :*Neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände für die Gefährten wurden hinzugefügt. :*Der Effekt der Mahlzeiten, die der Spieler mit dem Abschluss des Auftrages Gemischte Signale erhält, wurde angepasst. :::Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss von Gemischte Signale kann der Spieler bei den Aufträgen zur Untersuchung des Nichts in den Arealen Promyvion – Holla, Promyvion – Dem und Promyvion – Mea, jeweils ab dem Abschluss der zweiten Ebene ebenfalls diese Mahlzeiten als Belohnung erhalten. Bezüglich der Ikonenwaffen (Balrahns Schätze) gab es folgende Anpassungen und Ergänzungen:: :*Ein Schlachtfeld zum Abschließen des Auftrages, mit dem man die Ikonenwaffen erhalten kann, wurde hinzugefügt. :*Die Anzahl der Alexandriten, die für das Abschließen des Auftrages Von der Stirne heiß... nötig ist, wurde angepasst. Außerdem wurde die Anzahl der Alexandriten, die Spieler als Beute durch Drops erhalten können, sowie die Häufigkeit dieser Drops korrigiert. Die Standorte der folgenden NPCs wurden verändert: San d'Oria-Hafen: Teilsa / Bastok-Minen: Arva / Bastok-Hafen: Dulsie / Windurst-Weiher: Jack of Hearts / Windurst-Wälder: Jack of Spades / Windurst-Hafen: Jack of Clubs :Zum Kampfsystem wurde als neues Spielelement eingeführt. Mithilfe der Level-Adaption können nun auch Spieler, die etliche Level auseinander liegen, zusammen eine Gruppe bilden, bei der alle Gruppenmitglieder Erfahrungspunkte erhalten. Die vor der Level-Adaption getragene Ausrüstung kann trotz der Herabsetzung des eigenen Job-Levels, die durch die Level-Adaption entsteht, weiterhin benutzt werden. Erfahrungspunkte aus Kämpfen gegen Monster, die beim Untersuchen als Leichte Beute oder als eine Gute Herausforderung angezeigt werden, wurden in großem Maße erhöht. Die zum Erlernen der ersten [Waffenfertigkeit nötige Kampffertigkeit für die verschiedenen Waffen wurde von 10 auf 5 herabgesetzt. Die HPs der folgenden Monster, die nach dem Erscheinen der Spielerweiterung „Treasures of Aht Urhgan“ hinzugefügt wurden, wurden angepasst: :Mamool Ja's Lizard / Mamool Ja's Raptor / Fomor's Bats / Goblin's Bat / Goblin's Bee / Goblin's Beetle / Goblin's Crawler / Goblin's Rarab / Goblin's Dragonfly / Goblin's Ladybug / Gigas's Tiger Die Level bestimmter Monster in den folgenden Arealen wurden angepasst: :West Ronfaure / Ost-Ronfaure / La Theine-Plateau / Valkurm-Dünen / Jugner-Wald / Batallia-Tiefen / Nord-Gustaberg / Süd-Gustaberg / Konschtat-Hochland / Pashhow-Sumpfland / Rolanberry-Felder / West-Sarutabaruta / Ost-Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi-Canyon / Buburimu-Halbinsel / Meriphataud-Berge / Sauromugue-Ebene / Qufim-Insel / Behemoth-Dominion Die Zerstörungskraft der Spezialfähigkeiten und deren Häufigkeit wurde bei bestimmten Monstern der folgenden Monsterfamilien auf einen niedrigeren Level angepasst, um Spielern mit niedrigem Level die Kämpfe gegen diese Monster zu erleichtern: :Mandragora / Funguars / Crawlers / Lizards An der Kampagne wurden folgende Veränderungen und Ergänzungen vorgenommen:: :*In den folgenden Arealen wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit für Kampagnenschlachten gesenkt: :::Süd-San d'Oria (S) / Bastok-Markt (S) / Windurst-Weiher (S) :*Die Voraussetzungen bei der Verdienstbewertung wurden im Allgemeinen vereinfacht. Spieler können nun leichter Auszeichnungen erhalten und ihren Rang leichter beibehalten. :*Belohnungen, die Spieler bei Kampagnenoperationen erhalten, wurden angepasst.. :*Die oberen Grenzen für die Aktivierung vieler Aktionen, die während Kampagnenschlachten ausgelöst werden, und die Kampagnenbewertung im Allgemeinen wurden angepasst. :*Die folgenden NPCs verschwinden nun nicht mehr während Kampagnenschlachten: :::Süd-San d'Oria (S) Scarlette, C.A. / Miliart, T.K. :::Bastok-Markt (S) Narkissa, C.A. / Millard, I.M. :::Windurst-Weiher (S) Wenonah, C.A. / Mindala-Andola, C.C. :*Neue Kampagneoperationen wurden hinzugefügt. :*Neue Legionäre wurden hinzugefügt. :*Neue Notorische Monster wurden den Beastmen-Truppen in der Funktion von Generälen hinzugefügt. :::Durch das Bezwingen dieser Generäle kann die Wehrkraft der Stützpunkte der Beastmen-Truppen erheblich geschwächt werden. :*Die Gewichtung der Verteilung der „Einfluss“-Werte auf die Ermittlung der Kampfergebnisse wurde angepasst. Daher ist es nun leichter möglich, Schlachten gegen überlegen scheinende Gegner zu drehen und Fuß in deren Gebiet zu fassen. :*Der Effekt der folgenden Fähigkeiten und Items wird nun zeitlich begrenzt aktiviert werden: :::Spezialfähigkeiten: Minensprengung / Lähmungsschlag / Verstummungsschlag / Fesselschlag :::Items: Schwarzmine / Paralysemine / Schweigemine / Fesselmine An der Entsendung „Untersuchung der Nyzul-Insel“ wurden folgende Veränderungen vorgenommen: :*Die Information des letzten Blocks der Nyzul-Ruinen wird nun nicht mehr gelöscht, nachdem die Monster in Block 100 besiegt worden sind. Im Ausgleich zu dieser Änderung werden die Spieler die lohnenswerte Beute in Form von Rüstungen aus dem letzten Block nun nicht mehr mit 100-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit erhalten. :*Alle Spieler, die den 100. Block erreicht haben und im Besitz des Runen-Schlüssels sind, können beim nächsten Betreten der Nyzul-Insel nun in Fünfer-Schritten frei zwischen den Blöcken 1 bis 96 wählen, wo sie mit ihrer erneuten Untersuchung anfangen.. :*Von diesem Versions-Update an werden außer dem Spieler, der das Transfer-Portal bedient hat, alle übrigen Gruppenmitglieder ebenfalls dazu in der Lage sein, die Informationen zum höchsten erreichten Block zu speichern bzw. zu aktualisieren. Die Informationen zum erreichten Block werden nun automatisch für jedes Gruppenmitglied aktualisiert, wenn die Spieler in einem Block beginnen, der dem entspricht oder niedriger ist als der höchste erreichte Block, der beim Betreten auf ihrer Disk gespeichert ist. Wird diese Voraussetzung erfüllt, wird bei jedem neuen erreichten Block automatisch gespeichert. :*Bisher konnte man die jobspezifischen Waffen der Nyzul-Insel nur von Monstern im 100. Block erhalten. Von nun an werden jedoch auch Monster der übrigen Blöcke diese Waffen hinterlassen! Darüber hinaus werden die Monster im 100. Block, wenn man sie besiegt, zwei Waffen fallenlassen, unabhängig davon, ob man einen Runen-Schlüssel besitzt oder nicht: eine Waffe für einen zufällig ausgewählten Job und eine Waffe für den Job der Person, die das Transfer-Portal bedient hat. Das Icon für den Status der Job-Fähigkeit Beinarbeit des Mönchs wurde verändert. Die Job-Fähigkeit Vae victis von Gelehrter kann nun nicht mehr auf Monster angewendet werden, die nicht von Kernsprüchen betroffen sind. Die folgenden Kategorien wurden im Verdienstpunkte-Menü für die Jobs Tänzer und Gelehrter hinzugefügt: : border="0" width="80%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Tänzer align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Gelehrter - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Tanzschritt“-Präzision BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Grimoire“-Intervall - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Kraken-Samba“-Effekt BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Vae Victis“-Dauer - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Pfiffige Polka”-Effekt BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Kernspruch“-Effektivität - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Odins Polka”-Effekt BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" „Sublimierungs“-Obergrenze } An Dynamis und Limbus gab es folgende Anpassungen: :*Die Preise für die Items, die für das Betreten dieser Areale notwendig sind, wurden gesenkt: :::Zeitlose Sanduhr: 1.000.000 Gil → 500.000 Gil :::Kosmo-Reiniger: 30.000 Gil → 15.000 Gil :*Die Reliktausrüstungen für die Jobs Blaumagier, Freibeuter und Puppenmeister wurden als Beute hinzugefügt. :*Die Droprate für Reliktausrüstungen in den Dynamis-Arealen wurde erhöht, besonders in den folgenden: :::Dynamis - Beaucedine / Dynamis - Xarcabard / Dynamis - Valkurm / Dynamis - Buburimu / Dynamis - Qufim / Dynamis - Tavnazia Die HPs, das Verhalten und andere Eigenschaften von Jailer of Love, Absolute Virtue, Pandemonium Warden und den zugehörigen Haustieren wurden angepasst. Diese Notorischen Monster ziehen sich nun zum Beispiel nach zwei Stunden aus dem Kampf zurück („Absolute Virtue" verschwindet dabei zwei Stunden nach dem Erscheinen von „Jailer of Love", „Pandemonium Warden" verschwindet zwei Stunden nach seinem Erscheinen). Außerdem erscheint „Absolute Virtue" jetzt mit 100-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit Die Stärke des Notorischen Monsters Luaith, das im Sacrarium des Tavnazia-Archipels sein Unwesen treibt, wurde angepasst. Die Stärke von Notorischen Monstern, die im Tausch gegen Zeni bekämpft werden können, wird nun im Verlauf des Kampfes angepasst. :Zu den Items Dem NPC Shami können nun jederzeit Beastmen-Siegel und Kindred-Siegel übergeben werden. Erreichen die gehandelten Siegel eine bestimmte Anzahl, kann man die gewünschte Kugel für ein Schlachtfeld erhalten. :Seals will be kept by Shami, and players may elect to exchange them for orbs once enough seals have been traded. Das neue Update enthält zahlreiche neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Viele neue Synthese-Rezepte wurden hinzugefügt. Der NPC Ghanraam am Aht Urhgan-Weißtor verlangt nun für die Verwahrung jobspezifischer Waffen 1 Aht Urhgan-Bronzemünze. : Die Artefakt- und Reliktausrüstungen der folgenden Berufe können nun beim NPC Sagheera in Jeuno-Hafen aufgewertet werden: :Blaumagier / Freibeuter / Puppenmeister Die Preise der folgenden Items beim Verkauf an NPCs haben sich geändert: :Remedy / Crab Sushi / Crab Sushi +1 Die Bunte Himmelsblume fällt ab sofort in die Kategorie Alchemie-Zutaten. Die Effekte einiger Items, die während eines Chocobo-Rennens benutzt werden können, wurden angepasst. Es gibt neue Items, die im Feld geerntet werden können. Die folgenden Items können nun als „Schlüssel-Items“ im Set aus je 5 (teilweise auch im Set aus je 4) Teilen verwahrt werden lassen: :Rakshasa Jubbah / Seeräuberfrack / Fantoche-Gewand / Rakshasa Charuqs / Seeräuberstiefel / Fantoche Babouches / Rakshasa Keffiyeh / Seeräuber-Dreispitz / Fantoche Targe / Rakshasa-Armreife / Seeräuber-Handschuhe / Fantoche Dastanas / Rakshasa Shalwar / Seeräuber-Trews / Fantoche Churidar Verwendet man spezielle Waffenfertigkeiten der Relikt- bzw. Ikonenwaffen, wird für den „Konsequenz“-Effekt, den man damit erzeugt, ein Statusicon angezeigt. Rüstet man Relikt- bzw. Ikonenwaffen als Nebenwaffen aus, sind alle Werte außer den DMG- und Verzögerungswerten nun wirkungslos. Die folgenden Sonder-Items wurden der Liste der Items hinzugefügt, die man bei speziellen NPC aufbewahren lassen kann: :Lautenklavier / Maßgefertigte Strickjacke / Maßgefertigtes Top / Magna-Strickjacke / Magna-Top / Wunder-Trikot / Wunder-Top / Wildes Top / Ältesten-Strickjacke / Maßgefertigte Strickjacke +1 / Maßgefertigtes Top +1 / Magna-Strickjacke +1 / Magna-Top +1 / Wunder-Trikot +1 / Wunder-Top +1 / Wildes Top +1 / Ältesten-Strickjacke +1 / Maßgefertigte Shorts / Maßgefertigte Badehose / Magna-Shorts / Magna-Badehose / Wunder-Shorts / Wunder-Badehose / Wilde Badehose / Ältesten-Shorts / Maßgefertigte Shorts +1 / Maßgefertigte Badehose +1 / Magna-Shorts +1 / Magna-Badehose +1 / Wunder-Shorts +1 / Wunder-Badehose +1 / Wilde Badehose +1 / Ältesten-Shorts +1 Für folgende Items wurden neue Icons erstellt: :Cerberus-Mantel / Cerberus-Mantel +1 :Zum System Bei der Rekrutierung von Abenteurern gibt es die folgenden Neuerungen bzw. Änderungen: :*Die Auswahl an speziellen Items, die ein Charakter 40 Tage nach seiner Rekrutierung erhalten kann, wurde erweitert. :*Auch 70 Tage nach der Rekrutierung kann man spezielle Items erhalten. ::(Das gilt auch für den Fall, dass man bereits die speziellen Items besitzt, die man nach 100 bzw. 365 Tagen erhalten kann.) :*Die folgenden Items wurden als spezielle Items hinzugefügt: :::Traumstiefel, Traumstiefel +1, Sprengkapsel-Gürtel, Eierhelm, Ibushi Shinai, Ibushi Shinai +1, Wunderstock, Wunderstock +1 :*Die Auswahlmöglichkeiten für Items nach 40, 100 und 365 haben sich teilweise geändert. Neue Begriffe wurden in die Auto-Übersetzung übernommen: : border="0" width="80%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Kategorie align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Begriff - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Spielbegriffe BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Level-Adaption - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Spielbegriffe BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Gefährte - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Spielbegriffe 2 BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Operation Gesundheitsreform } :Sonstige Änderungen Die Hilfetexte der folgenden Items wurden korrigiert: :Wahrsager-Gamaschen / Novizen-Gamaschen / Novizen-Gamaschen +1 / Ordensbruder-Gamaschen / Ordensbruder-Gamaschen +1 / Prior-Gamaschen / Prior-Gamaschen +1 / Fischködersack / Panzerkäfer Die Item-Namen der folgenden Items wurden korrigiert: ::Puppenspieler-Haube ⇒　Puppenspieler-Targe ::Freibeuter-Culotte ⇒　Freibeuter-Trews ::Shosui ⇒　Shusui ::Magus-Kutte ⇒　Magus Jubbah ::Magus-Shalwar ⇒ Magus Shalwar Der Hilfetext des Items Marduk-Shalwar wurde korrigiert. :Bekannte Probleme Beim Ausführen der Waffenfertigkeit Geirskogul der Reliktwaffe Gungnir wird das Status-Icon nicht richtig dargestellt." : }} __NOEDITSECTION__ }} Kategorie:Nachrichten Kategorie:2008-Nachrichten